List of countries
This is a list of countries and dependencies in the world. Countries # A * AbkhaziaUnrecognized state. * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * AntarcticaAntarctica as a whole has no government. * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Australia ** Ashmore and Cartier Islands ** Australian Antarctic Territory ** Christmas Island ** Cocos (Keeling) Islands ** Coral Sea Islands ** Heard Island and McDonald Islands ** Norfolk Island * Austria * Azerbaijan ** Nakhchivan B * Bahamas, The * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina ** Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina ** Republika Srpska ** Brčko District * Botswana * Brazil * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * BurmaAlso known as Myanmar. * Burundi C * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada ** Newfoundland ** Quebec * Cape Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China, People's Republic of ** Guangxi ** Hong Kong ** Inner Mongolia ** Macau ** Ningxia ** Tibet ** Xinjiang * China, Republic ofAlso known as Taiwan. ** Taiwan * Colombia * Comoros * Congo, Democratic Republic of the * Congo, Republic of the * Costa Rica * Côte d'IvoireKnown in English as Ivory Coast. * Croatia ** Ragusa * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic D * Denmark ** Faroe Islands ** Greenland * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic E * East Timor * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * EnglandEngland is a constituent member of the United Kingdom * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * European UnionFederation of several European countries. F * Fiji * Finland ** Åland ** Torne ValleyDisputed with Sweden. * France ** Adélie Land ** Amsterdam Island ** Banc du Geyser ** Bassas da India ** Clipperton Island ** Crozet Islands ** Europa ** French Guiana ** French Polynesia ** Glorioso Islands ** Guadeloupe ** Juan de Nova ** Kerguelen Islands ** Martinique ** Mayotte ** New Caledonia ** Réunion ** Saint Barthélemy ** Saint Martin ** Saint-Paul Island ** Saint Pierre and Miquelon ** Tromelin Island ** Wallis and Futuna ** French Southern and Antarctic Lands G * Gabon * Gambia, The * Gaza StripUnrecognized state. * Georgia, Republic of ** Adjara * Germany * GreeceAlso known as the Hellenic Republic. ** Mount Athos * Grenada * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana H * Haiti * Honduras * Hungary I * Iceland * India * Indonesia ** Aceh ** Papua ** West Papua ** Yogyakarta * IranAlso known as Persia. * Iraq ** Iraqi Kurdistan * Ireland, Republic of * Ireland, NorthernNorthern Ireland is a constituent member of the United Kingdom. * Israel * Italy ** Aosta Valley ** Friuli-Venezia Giulia ** Sardinia ** Sicily ** Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol J * Jamaica * Japan * Jonathanland ** Klondike Island * Jordan K * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Korea, North * Korea, South ** Jeju-do * KosovoUnrecognized state. * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan L * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg M * Macedonia, Republic of * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius ** Rodrigues * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova ** Găgăuzia * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Mozambique N * Nagorno-KarabakhUnrecognized state. * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands, TheOccasionally and incorrectly referred to as Holland. ** Aruba ** Netherlands Antilles * New Zealand ** Cook Islands ** Niue ** Tokelau ** Ross Dependency * Nicaragua ** Atlántico Norte ** Atlántico Sur * Niger * Nigeria * Northern CyprusUnrecognized state. * Norway ** Bouvet Island ** Erik the Red's Land ** Jan Mayen ** Peter I Island ** Queen Maud Land ** Svalbard ** Sverdrup Islands O * Ottoman EmpireExists only as a de jure state. * Oman P * Pakistan ** Azad Kashmir ** Gilgit-Baltistan Autonomous Region * Palau * Palestinian TerritoriesUnrecognized state. * Panama * Papa New Guineau ** Bougainville * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines ** Muslim Mindanao * Poland * Portugal ** Azores ** Madeira * PridnestrovieUnrecognized state. Q * Qatar R * Romania * Rwanda * Russian Federation ** Adygea ** Altai Republic ** Bashkortostan ** Buryatia ** Chechnya ** Chukotka Autonomous Okrug ** Chuvashia ** Dagestan ** Ingushetia ** Jewish Autonomous Oblast ** Kabardino-Balkaria ** Kalmykia ** Karachay-Cherkessia ** Karelia ** Khakassia ** Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrug ** Komi ** Mari El ** Mordovia ** Nenets Autonomous Okrug ** North Ossetia-Alania ** Sakha Republic ** Tatarstan ** Tuva ** Udmurtia ** Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug * Rwanda S * Sahrawi Arab Democratic RepublicUnrecognized state. * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * São Tomé and Príncipe ** Príncipe * Saudi Arabia * ScotlandScotland is a constituent member of the United Kingdom. * Senegal * Serbia ** Kosovo and Metohija ** Vojvodina * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * SomalilandUnrecognized state. * South Africa * South OssetiaUnrecognized state. * Sovereign Military Order of Malta * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan ** Darfur ** Southern Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria T * Tajikistan ** Gorno-Badakhshan * Tanzania ** Zanzibar * ThailandAlso known as Siam. * Togo * Tonga * Transnistria * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuvalu U * Uganda * Ukraine ** Crimea * United Arab Emirates * United KingdomAlso known as Great Britain or incorrectly referred to as England. ** Akrotiri and Dhekelia ** Anguilla ** Bermuda ** British Antarctic Territory ** British Indian Ocean Territory ** British Virgin Islands ** Cayman Islands ** Falkland Islands ** Gibraltar ** Guernsey ** Isle of Man ** Jersey ** Montserrat ** Pitcairn Islands ** Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha ** South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands ** Turks and Caicos Islands * United States ** American Samoa ** Baker Island ** Bajo Nuevo Bank ** Guam ** Guantanamo Bay ** Howland Island ** Jarvis Island ** Johnston Atoll ** Kingman Reef ** Midway Islands ** Navassa Island ** Northern Mariana Islands ** Petrel Islands ** Puerto Rico ** Serranilla Bank ** United States Pacific Island Wildlife Refuges ** United States Virgin Islands ** Wake Island * Uruguay * Uzbekistan ** Karakalpakstan V * Vanuatu * Vatican City * Venezuela * VietnamAlso known as Viet Nam and North Vietnam W * WalesWales is a constituent member of the United Kingdom. X Y * Yemen Z * Zambia * Zimbabwe Notes